Citizens of Shuggazoom
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: A record, not a history text. There are plenty of those on this planet. Our city can withstand. They defend for us. A little idea I had. R&R!


**A/N: I just wanna try something new here. Man, I have way too many ideas for my own good. **

**It'll sound weird at first, but then I hope it'll smooth out later.**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish.**

Citizens of Shuggazoom

It was fantastic. That's all I can say. Just fantastic.

So, it started when this really awesome guy found the old Super Robot, yeah? His name's Chiro. His colour's orange, he's the leader. This other robot monkey, Mandarin's his name, he used to lead the team and he used to be orange too. Why do I say _used_? He betrayed the original Money Team, seriously, ages ago. Seriously, _ages_. He's on the evil side now.

Hey, that's not the point, eh? I bet there's tons of history books that say all this stuff. My writing's a little less detailed, and it's not a history book. It's a record of what's happened concerning the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go on Shuggazoom. From _our_ point of view. No big long complicated paragraphs. Simply a record. I don't know why I'm doing it. I just hope it'll amount to something one day.

Although there is one thing concerning Mandarin. He looked really freaky, honestly. Flesh all swollen and he had purple plates on his chest. That's what my little brother said anyway. I didn't see much. Anyway, Mandarin sort of, well I don't know, but when he left the city was wrecked. I mean completely. And the Super Robot was even worse. And there's this other disembodied robot head lying around. Then all of a sudden the Super Robot flies up and leaves the city behind.

Came back though. Man, did we cheer. It seems all we do is cheer for those monkeys. Ah well, we have good reason to. I saw some sort of explosion in the sky. Fine debris scattered onto the city buildings and footpaths. But it was okay, the Monkey Team was back. Seemed like a few members had gone missing or something.

So, a few more monster attacks (ice and tentacle monsters and the like), some Formless hordes come through, and the Monkey Team saves the day. Not that I mind, but it's like the planet followed a schedule.

I remember a time when one of Skeleton King's monsters tried to, well, take over the city. Typical to be honest. But this time, it nearly got us.

It was a big eye. Really really big. I saw my family stiffen and pale. Eye's glazed over and moans came from deep within the body. The entire city was like that, every single person. I think I was like that at some point. I can't really remember.

There's a faint memory in my mind of walking around the dark streets of Shuggazoom. I don't know why I was there, or what I was doing. It seemed like it didn't have a point to be out there. Then there was light. Lots of light. I woke up lying in the street. So I picked myself up and ran back home.

Life went on. More monsters, the Monkey Team saves the day... Not that I don't like it or anything! It's exciting. Bit of rubble flying around, but it's really not that scary anymore.

Although I remember a time when it got _really _frightening.

Skeleton King launched another attack.

It was a big one. These abnormally large Formless were unleashed. And I am talking large. They can merge and get all messed up with limbs and everything, but when they did... Oh man, you'd better run like the wind. I've seen one do it. It was _scary. _The city's tallest buildings were knocked down, it was so windy. Cars flipped and rolled a few blocks away, trees uprooted. The house nearly got destroyed, it was so windy. I think if the news station was up and running they'd call it 'gale force winds'. It was unnatural wind.

And then the sky began to get eaten away by purple and green. They were nice colours, it was beautiful but so terrifying. It was like the sky had gotten infected. It just spread and spread, I felt like suffocating.

It was as if the entire planet had stopped turning.

It stopped after what seemed like an awful long time, but then the city was still in ruins. Awful I tell you. It was like a cyclone had swept through the place, only seventeen million times worse. And the Monkey Team wasn't there.

Then Chiro and the monkeys are all of a sudden _back_, I counted them down but I couldn't see Antauri. It was disorienting. Later I found out that Antauri had died and had been reborn into a new body. That was just one rumour floating round. But the rest of them don't seem to mind, but the colour change was horrid.

Oh, and they left Chiro's gal, his girlfriend, in charge of protecting the city. They said they were off to hunt down Skeleton King. We all cheered and waved like we always did. Got a bit tedious sometimes.

But while they were gone something awful happened. The first time when Jinmay couldn't help us. Wraiths. They took my dad first, a lot of the scum ambushed my dad and the rest of his company while they were at work. They got my brothers later that afternoon. My mother went out looking for my bros, they were supposed to be in the park.

She didn't come home. It was scary. I was home alone, for several days. Then I think I got taken as well. There's no other explanation for it. A floating monster, and a sudden feeling of extreme cold. I was Wraithed. I can't remember much. But there's this picture in my mind as well. There was a woman, huddling in a lane. Everyone else had missed her. Until I got to her.

It was awful. All I can remember of the incident was her face, white against the shadows in that lane. I marked her. I heard her scream.

But then everyone got back to normal, don't ask me how. Life got back to normal. A bikie gang came through once, but I don't know the details. Something to do with hamburgers. I went out the next day and saw entire streets of shops looted and messed around.

You know, normal days.

Then there was the Great War of Shuggazoom. The Super Robot and a whole lot of others I didn't recognise were staked out on the edge of the city, protecting us. No one got in or out. The Sun Riders (love the show!) handed out weapons to each family and we were told to shoot any enemy intruders, Formless and stuff.

I don't know what happened with the Monkey Team. But we prayed for them the whole time. The war went on for months. Shuggazoom went under siege halfway. Don't know how they managed to get in. Formless had us under house arrest, they went patrolling around the houses and kept everyone inside and helpless. Don't see the point. Not like any of us have the Power Primate. One of my brothers joined one of the guerilla gangs we had in the city. They went out at night and got food and things like that, sometimes even staged some hit and run sabotage. One of the sector gangs blew up some streets, for some weird reason. I thought it was stupid. It's _our _streets.

I'm sorry to say I forgot a lot of the details. The war was hell. No, let me rephrase that, a nightmare that was reality.

I get really sick of skeletal-related things hanging around this city sometimes.

But they Monkey Team came out victorious, like we should expect any less from them. They won. It was fantastic, but the city took a long time to rebuild. A lot of people were dead. But we thank the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! for it anyway.

Well, that's all the junk a citizen of Shuggazoom can remember.

**Random thingy. Why are you even here reading it?**


End file.
